The glorious four Seasons: Four one shots
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Four romantic one shots of the glorious four seasons. Containing Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn. Pairings are: MorixHoney, TamakixKyouya HikaruxKaoru and RengexNekozawa
1. Intro

INTRO

XXXXXX

Hiya Shannon here with my new one shot collection for everyone's favourite anime. Ouran High School host club, this collection will contain a one shot for every season. Such as Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn. The pairings will be 100 yaoi, because I don't really like Haruhi being with any of the hosts, coz well...I dunno why. Though, for the fourth one I might do a Renge/Nekowazza. Or Nekozawa. Or whatever his name is spelt. Anyway, sight back and relax. Enjoy the four one shots of seasons.

First it's Winter with a bit of Mori/Honey fluff.

Then it's autumn with some Tamaki/Kyouya,

Then it's Summer with Hikaru/Kaoru

And finally, it's Spring with Renge/Nekowazza (Nekozawa, whatever!)

Peace out.

Shannon

XXXXXXXX


	2. Winter: MorixHoney

Winter was a glorious season. The fleecy, white snowdrops perish the ground in a soft blanket, as frosty icicles hang like fairy lights, sparkling in the early tangerine glow of the rising sun., To Mori however, Winter brang cold weather which meant one thing: Illness.

And here he was, laying in his bed, Homebound. Not able to go to school, not able to practice Kendo. His head was pounding asthough someone had kicked him in the skull, his nose felt like a blocked drain and his throat was as dry as a dessert in drought.

It was one of the rare times he felt truly weak, that and when he let down Honey, his best friend. Speaking of Honey, he had promised to come and visit his friend after club activities...It was now 5 pm.

A soft knock rapped on the wooden door of Mori's bedroom as he fluttered open his azure eyes. He let out a small grunt as the fammiliar sound of his maid's voice travelled on the other side of the shut door.

"Master Morinzouka, Mitsukini Haninzouka is here. May he come in?" She asked, looking down at the loli-shota through her green eyes. He had a warming smile across his smooth, heartshaped face as his small fingers clasped onto his usa-chan. The boy was truly adorable, he was like a doll, delicate and fragile, and incredibly beautiful. Mori strained out a groan, as the doorhandle twisted and the maid gestured the small boy. And no doubt, a cheery blond skipped in, his chocolate orbs shining under the sim light of the bed side lamp.

"Takashi! I've missed you, the whole club's missed you." He chimed in his high pitched voice, as he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off as he kicked his feet in the air gently, "I've bought you some cake..." Mori weakly smiled, as the blond wrapped his fingers around a blue box that he produced fromn his shoulder bag. He lifted the lid to reveal a softly iced, lemon sponge. He placed the dessert onto a paper plate and gave it to Mori. The tall boy smiled, and nodded, reaching out for the spoon. He tried with all his weak strenght to slice into the cake with the plastic spoon that Honey provided him with, but he was unable to do such a simple task.

Honey watched through chocolate swirls as his friend failed miserabl at the simple task. The blond frowned after a few minutes of observing the tall boy's attempts. He shuffled towards Mori, crawling onto his lap, only the thick, blue duvet separating both teens. Mori's blue eyes widened as Honey gently tugged the spoon out of his loose grip. The blond smiled, a slight glint of mischeivious in his eye as he sliced into the cake and bought it slowly to Mori's tightly, shut lips.

"Open," Honey intstructed in a firm whisper as Mori sat silent beneath him, "Go on Takashi..." Honey pressed the small, index finger of his free hand against his friend's bottom lip. Tracing over the pink, silky texture of his lip before parting his mouth open. He glided the spoon into Mori's mouth. The brunnette swallowed the sugary sweetness to seemed to smoothen out his sore throat. Mori coughed slightly as Honey placed the plate gently next to him and pressed his small fingers against Mori's broad shoulders. He pulled him froward as to sit up. Honey smiled as he picked up the plate again, neither of them spoke a word. Mori watched his friends movement as his body grew hungry, hungry for something that wasn't the cake...

Honey slipped his finger into the soft icing and eyes it with starved eyes, he gradually bought his finger towards the raven boy's lips. Mori proded his tongue over the small finger and licked the sugary icing clean off. Savouring both the sweet taste of the dessert and the even sweeter taste of Honey...

The blond smiled as he inched his body closer towards the brunnette, edging his face towards Mori's causing the latter boy to loose his breath.

"Takashi...There's some icing..." The loli-shota boy had gone from child like to a completely lust filled devil as his warm breath hit Mori's face causing the blue orbed boy to quiver as his brown became heated, (among other places). The blond traced his fingers across Mori's jaw line, his finger tips tingling the brunnette's slightly tanned skin. Honey bought his fingers towards the silky black locks and brushed them back, sliding his hands down Mori's neck and shoulders. He clasped onto his shoulders and slipped his own pink tongue under the brim of Mori's bottom lip, licking off some of the yellow icing. Mori groaned, moving his arms around the blond's smaller back, Honey chuckled devilishly.

"I missed a bit..." He whispered as he snaked his tongue fully over Mori's lips. The brunnette let out a moan, how could Honey tease him like this. His heart was beating a million times faster than average and 'certain' parts of his body tingled in ways he thought was not possible. He had to fill this hungry void. As Honey was about to pull away, Mori caught his tongue within his own ivory teeth and pulled tenderly. Capturing the blond's silky lips with his own.

For a moment Honey could of sworn he felt the static and Honey undoubtly knew he saw sparks fly. Honey deepened the kiss, sliding his tonuge over the inside of Mori's teeth and over the roof of his mouth. He didn't care whether he caught Mori's cold, it was all worth it. The plushie toy, Bun-bun fell to the floor softly along with the plate...

A loud scream echoed through the room as both teens jolted away from each other and shot their heads towards the door. Standing there was none other than the host club, and a very startled lookinng Tamaki who's violet eyes had turned wide with shock.

"I CAN NOT HAVE MY CHILDREN ACTING THIS WAY!" The over dramatic blond teen shouted, "You two are meant to be brothers, you can not be inlove!" He slammed his flat palm down onto the wooden desk that sat next to the doorway, he began to sob slightly as Kyouya came in, rolling his eyes at the father of the group and studied Mori and Honey.

"It is very alright Tamaki. If they should be inlove with each other, then so be it." The mother of the group stated calmly, his glasses reflecting the dim light, gicing him a mysterious look. Hikaru and Kaoru came in, arms linked as smiles spread their faces, they made there ways over to a very startled Mori and Honey.

"Ah, so you to are emotionally involved!" The older twin chimed, sitting on the bed next to the two teens, his brother on the other side of them.

"We knew all along!" The younger twin beamed as his chuckled, his brother imitated this as Tamaki continued to bash his pretty little, blond head onto the desk and repeatedly chanted: No, no, no. Haruhi stepped into the room, looking a little confused at the blond drama queen.

"Why don't you like the idea of Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai being inlove with eachother? It's asthough your homophobic, which can't be right because of the time I caught you and Kyouya-senpai..."

The whole group instantly turned their heads towards her, the twins with broad smiles and a devlish glint in their amber eyes. Honey looking quite annoyed at the fact of Tamaki being a hypocrite, Mori's face blank but his eyes were wide. Tamaki's violet eyes lost all sparkle as he forze and Kyouya glared with a look that could kill the dead. The brown haired girl giggled nervously.

"Hehe...Oops."

All hell broke loose...


	3. Autumn: KyouyaxTamaki

_The breezes taste  
Of apple peel.  
The air is full  
Of smells to feel-  
Ripe fruit, old footballs,  
Burning brush,  
New books, erasers,  
Chalk, and such.  
The bee, his hive,   
Well-honeyed hum,  
And Mother cuts  
Chrysanthemums.  
Like plates washed clean  
With suds, the days  
Are polished with  
A morning haze. _

Onyx eyes widened as smooth fingers brushed against silky skin, causing the earlier mentioned to gasp.

Kyouya felt warm breath hit his ear as he dropped the single, purple rose from his grasp. He whimpered, his eyes closing as the soft skin of fingers brushed against his stomach, the fingers belonged to none other than a certain host club king.

"Kyouya, the orange glow of the autumn sun beaming down on you was just so...I just couldn't resist." The golden haired boy whispered as he traced circles around the brunnette's slightly toned stomach. Kyouya sighed as he realised who it was, before brushing the blond off.

"Tamaki, we have a party going on on the other side of this bush. I will not risk getting caught, again." Kyouya spoke firmly as he walked over to a tree and adjusted one of the fairy lights that hung on it's many branches. Tamaki frowned, leaning against a round table as he blew a strand of blond hair from his brow in impatients.

"But Kyouya!" Tamaki was using that high pitched, childish tone again, "Mommy needs to pay Daddy some attention! The last time we..."

Kyouya glared at the violet eyed idiot as a couple of girls began walking towards them, they were all regualar customers of the host club. The first girl had red hair and brown eyes, she blushed as she shyly walked up to Kyouya.

"Erm..." She coughed slightly as Kyouya smiled slightly, bowing his head. Her cheeks turned pinker as Tamaki looked away in disgust as a certain green eyed monster nipped at his chest, "I was, well, me and my friends...well...Kyouya-senpai...Will you dance with me at the ball tonight?"

A gentle gust of wind scattered maroon coloured leaves past their ankles, causing Tamaki's spine to shivver as he continued to look away. Kyouya gazed his eyes slightly over to him and smiled at the back of his pretty little blond head.

"Sorry, but tonight, I have important things to do my princess. Maybe at the Winter ball we shall meet again." He smiled, bowing at the girl yet keeping his cool, calm face. The girl blushed, and smiled nervously as her heart secretly broke into a thousand peices.

'Good.' Tamaki thought, brushing a strand of golden hair from his face, 'See...He's mine.' And with that, Tamaki's violet eyes widened as the girls went away and his face cracked into a huge grin. He practically pounced on the brunnette, sending him toppling to the ground resulting in a loud crash and grunt. The blond glomped the boy and repeatedly shouted Mon Ami, to which the people on the other side of the hedge replied with simple nods and shrugs of shoulders. Haruhi however, feeling sorry for the shadow prince decided to check if everything was alright. She excused herself from her customers and straightened out her cream, silk jacket. She took a deep breath of the chilly, Autumn air before walking around to the back hedge of the large maze that adourned Ouran High. She blinked as she reached her destination. Nobody was there. Weird. She decided to go up to the third music room just to see if they were okay. Tamaki being the idiot he was probably dragged Kyouya off to view a commoner appliance to which Haruhi thought was ridiculous, because the appliance was probably not even commoner, but middle class.

Tamaki purred lightly into his 'friend's' ear, whispering loving messages in french as he clasped his fingers over the smooth, bare shoulders of the raven haired boy. Various scatters of shirts and jackets were now on the floor, and both boys stood half dressed, (Or half undressed). Tamaki wearing his half undone shirt that was slipping from his shoulders as he tore at the tie that lay wrapped around Kyouya's neck with his own ivory teeth. Gently nipping at the pale flesh ever so slightly, Tamaki pressed his hands further into Kyouya's shoulders, leaving crescent shaped moons.

"Mon ami..." Tamaki growled as his friend spun around, tired of waiting for him to get the tie off, when infact he was actually making it tighter, he captured the blond in a deep kiss that sent Tamaki's senses haywire. He let out a loud groan as Kyouya kissed his slightly tanned neck as the orange glow from the autumn sky beamed through the window and onto their bodies causing a radiant tangerine glow to aura them. Kyouya slipped his slender fingers up the blond's shirt and slowly undone the buttons, he tore the shirt from those glorious shoulders and threw it immidiately to the floor, along with his own. He was hungry, not by the fact that he hadn't eaten that day, but the fact that he hadn't been able to experience this with Tamaki for a few months now. Infact, it was in the Summer break the last time they did this, so now Kyouya was hungry.

"It's about time!" The shadow prince laughed as Tamaki pushed him to the largest scarlett sofa, sending himself with his as he traced kisses down the brunnette's bare neck. Kyouya muttered something in the blond's ear, causing his violet eyes to widen as he froze and a couple of words stuttered from his lips.

"You're gonna do what to my what?" He gulped as Kyouya repeated what he had said into his ear. The blond smiled devishily, and flipped Kyouya over onto his back.

"Dearest outo-san!" The blond smiled, tilting his head as he sat upright, his knees either side of the brunnette who had now raised his eyebrows and was smiling in a sort of: What the hell are you doing? sort of way, "You were ontop last time! If we keep on doing it that way, It'll get boring!"

Kyouya frowned at this, turning his head away, which was only lifted again by the slender finger of the blond's right hand. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm boring to you...?" The shadow prince pouted in a teasing way, "How could you..." He threw his hand across his forehead in a very Tamaki lonely prince way, his onyx eyes filling with fake tears causing the blond to lean closer, whispering into his ear.

"Never... You are the most interesting..." He pressed his lips against Kyouya's neck causing him to shudder all over, "Amazing..." He kissed the brunnette's slightly toned stomach, that was a shade paler than his own. Tamaki wrapped his fingers around the brim of the shadow prince's powder blue boxers, tugging them down sligghtly so they almost slipped past his knees, "Beaut..."

Haruhi placed a slender hand on the third music room door handle, pushed down on it gently and pushed the door open. She rasied her eyes from the door to look for the two boys. Well, she certainly found them...

"Hello...?" Her brown eyes widened in shock as she let out a gasp as the scene before her. Kyouya's expression dropped and Tamaki jolted his head away from the brunnette's 'lower regions'. The shadow prince cursed the blond in his head and himself for not remembering to lock the door, "Kyou...Tama..." Haruhi was left speechless as Kyouya hid his shame with a scarlett pillow. Well...It was white now. Tamaki's violet eyes bulged out of his head like a frog's as he babbled to Haruhi who could only stare, jaw dropped to the ground as she froze to the spot.

"Haruhi! Mommy and I were just...I mean Kyouya and I were...We were..." Tamaki babbled, tuffing at the random clothes on the floor to try and cover up the scene. It was weird, seeing him scrambling on the floor asthough he could somehow erase the scene from the girl's brain. He stood up, blinking furiously at the unmoved girl. After a few minutes of staring Kyouya adjusted his now askewed glasses and moved to a sitting position, his underwear now fully on, however the pillow was still sat in his lap, as to not frighten Haruhi with it's ahem...'fabric'.

"Haruhi. I do trust that you are not goign to ever mention this to anyone. Inclusing members of the club, because of course. It would ruin my reputation and would result in your debt being raised incredibly...but most improtantly. It would ruin the host club and we would go out of buisness. If girls thought we were emotionally involved, they would no longer think our 'fake' love we give them was real. And would see the hosts as fakes and indeed ruin all our reputations. And, we would not want that would we?" Kyouya took a deep breath, before giving the girl a death stare. Haruhi gulped in a comical way, tugging at her collar and such, "Well. You best be leaving." The ebony haired boy smiled, tilting his head, "We'll return to the party shortly. Tell the others we wont be long."

Haruhi shuddered, her eyes still wide and her face as white as a ghosts as she walked robot like to the door and placed her hand stiffly down on the handle.

"Oh...and if anyone asks...Tamaki was simply showing me a commoner appliance." Kyouya nodded at the commoner who shuddered once more before leaving. The image still stuck in her brain as she made her way back to the courtyard. And as she arrived, standing at the large doors that led to the ground she smiled, letting out a small sigh.

"That's a relief...at least I know he doesn't fancy me..." She said quietly as she made her way over to her customers. A few minutes later Kyouya slipped out to return to his customers and Tamaki did the same. Before they departed however, they exchanged a tender hug behind the maze hedge.

"I love you, Tamaki." Kyouya said as he squeezed the blond who equally squeezed him back.

"I love you too, amour." Tamaki replied, smiling as Kyouya chuckled.

"Amour..." The shadow prince whispered as they dropped their arms, looking at each other's faces for a brief second before they heard a small voice. They turned towards the edge of the maze to see none other than a fammiliar, blond haired, small boy, clutching a pink rabbit.

"Tama-chan...?"

All hell broke loose.


	4. Summer: KaoruxHikaru

The summer sun blazed down on the sparkling water, and slowly waving grass that blew in the gentle, sweet breeze. The sky was clear blue dotted with a few fluffy, white clouds. Hikaru chuckled devilishly as he pressed his nose against his brother's neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Mmm...Kaoru. You smell good." The red haired older twin wrapped his bare arms around his brother's waist who had frozen to the spot in shock. There were no girls around, infact there was nobody but them. So why was Hikaru pulling the brotherly love act now? The younger twin stiffened as Hikaru slipped his hands up his sibling's shirt, tracing around the slightly toned muscles of his chest and stomach causing the younger one to soften slightly and buckle sink his shoulders. He moaned, clasping his slender fingers against the cool skin of his brother's, his palms were sweating like crazy.

"H...Hikaru?" The younger one gasped as Hikaru hushed him with a slender finger and slowly began unbuttoning his twin's shirt. Kaoru whimpered as he felt the cool skin brush against his chest, and trail down to his hips.

"When It's hot," The older twin began, slowly slipping off the pants of his brother, "I take my shirt off," He threw the said item of clothing onto the soft grass, "I take my pants off..." He slowly slipped the ankle pants onto the grass, "I take my _underwear _off."

Kaoru felt his face flush as Hikaru tugged on the last item of clothing, causing it to tumble to the ground. The younger twin gasped, as he felt fingers trace his shoulders and grip them tight.

"I take my whole body off..." The older twin whispered lovingly into Kaoru's ear as he wrapped his fingers around the other's slender ones. He chuckled hertfully as he bought his hands back and pushed against Kaoru's back, sending him tumbling into the crystal clear water, "AND THROW IT IN THE RIVER!"

He burst into a fit of giggles as his brother surfaced, gasping for air. He frowned at his twin, clenched his teeth and swam to the bank of the river where his brother stood, gripped onto his ankle and pulled him in with him.

Hikaru yelped, as cold water splashed his face. He felt himself being pushed down then pulled up again by his laughing sibling.

"That wasn't funny, Kaoru!" He growled, slicking back his now wet strawberry blond hair. Kaoru chuckled, as his brother swam towards him, gripping onto his wrists, "You need to be punished..."

Kaoru gasped, looking up into those devlish amber eyes that were soo alike to his own. He smiled mischeieviously.

"That's okay...I like your punishments, Hikaru..."


End file.
